Now a day decoding of human genome has been completed and the steric structures of disease-related proteins as drug targets are being distinguished one after another by a proteomic study. By analysis of the steric structures of these disease-related proteins, it becomes possible to design a compound controlling the function of a protein, thus, drug discovery processes can be shortened significantly.
Therefore, competitions to analyze the steric structure of a protein more quickly and with higher precision using X-ray crystal analysis have intensified.
Accordingly, automatic X-ray diffraction measurement devices and the like have been developed. Further, synchrotron radiation is utilized, and large scale calculators have been developed. Thanks to the above and other, environments of analysis apparatuses are becoming sufficiently regulated. (For example, patent document 1, non-patent document 1).